Telfon Kaleng
by unicorn28
Summary: Daniel dan Ong yang berteman sejak kecil selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun saat beranjak dewasa Daniel bertemu dengan Minhyun, namja yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik. "sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa. (Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun) OngNiel / Wanna One
1. Chapter 1

**Telfon Kaleng**

.

.

.

 _Cast :_

Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Wanna One Members

 _Summary:_

Daniel dan Ong yang berteman sejak kecil selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun saat beranjak dewasa Daniel bertemu dengan Minhyun, namja yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik.

"sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa.

 _ **Chapter 1**_

.

.

.

"paman sedang membuat apa ?"

"ini ? telfon kaleng… nah ! sudah jadi, mainlah bersama Daniel"

"woah ! kau pergi kearah tiang itu ya daniel, aku akan menggunakannya dari depan rumah"

Kang Danie dan Ong Seungwoo, dua namja aktif yang sudah menjadi teman sejak kecil.

Bagaimana tidak ? usia mereka hanya terpaut jarak 3 bulan saja dan mereka adalah tetangga. Instesitas pertemuan mereka yang sangat sering membuatnya terlihat seperti saudara.

Mempunyai kegemaran yang sama terhadap dance, selalu berada disatu sekolah yang sama, bahkan mempunyai selera humor yang sama, walaupun daniel terlalu jayus karena mudah tertawa dengan hal-hal kecil yang bahkan orang lain tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia tertawakan -_-

 _Tok.. tok.. tok_

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar jendela kamar Ong

Ya, kamar mereka juga bersebelahan.

Sebetulnya kamar Ong memang ada dilantai dua, tapi saat masuk SMP Daniel merengek ke orang tuanya untuk mengubah gudang dilantai 2 rumahnya menjadi kamar tidur.

Alasannya ? tentu saja untuk lebih dekat dengan Ong dan lebih mudah untuk bermain telfon kaleng, seperti malam ini

"nde nde" Ong membuka jendela kamarnya, dan menangkap kaleng yang sudah terjulur di genting rumah

Begitulah Daniel, dia hanya perlu melemparkan kaleng dari jendela kamarnya untuk mengajak berinteraksi dan Ong sudah hafal dengan itu.

Padahal Ong dan Daniel sering bertemu, berangkat – pulang sekolah bersama, mengikuti ekskul dance bersama dan sering hang out bersama. Tapi pada malam harinya mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain telfon kaleng.

Mereka bisa membahas hal apa saja, bahkan beberapa kali mereka membahas jerawat yang tumbuh didalam hidung, itu sangat sakit bukan ? kalian pasti mengalaminya dan itu menjadi pembahasan yang menghabiskan waktu sekitar 25 menit, OngNiel memang banyak bicara.

"wae ?" Tanya Ong santai

"aku diterima di Hanlim" jawab Daniel dengan cekatan

….. masih belum ada jawaban dari Ong

"aku juga ikut club dance"

"ya ! Kang Daniel ! kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku ?"

"wae ? sekolah itu kan untuk umum"

"tapi masih banyak sekolah art lain, kenapa mesti di Hanlim ? aish ! ku kira masa SMA ku akan bertemu dengan suasana baru, tetapi ada kau lagi lagi dan lagi"

"wae wae WAE ? apa seburuk itukah aku ? kalau tidak ada aku, siapa yang akan memberi mu isi pensil ? siapa yang akan menghubungi omma mu jika kau terpelintir saat mengikuti ekskul ? siapa yang bersedia bertukar kaos olah raga saat kau lupa membawanya ? siap .."

"aaah nde nde arraso ! kau lama-lama bawel seperti wanita, terserah kau mau bagaimana"

"iya aku memang bawel, ini semua karena kau yang sangat ceroboh"

"kenapa kau tidak memberi tau ku tadi siang ?"

"aku ingin memberikan mu kejutan" Daniel mengeluarkan aegyo mautnya, tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya

….

"mati saja kau sanah" ucap Ong flat sambil membuang kaleng dan langsung menutup jendela kamarnya

.

.

 _Esok harinya disekolah, hari pertama masuk SMA Hanlim_

Kali ini Ong boleh merasa sedikit senang, karena nyatanya ia tidak satu kelas dengan Daniel tapi ia sekelas dengan Park Woojin, teman club dance-nya bersama Daniel.

Seminggu telah berlalu, kehidupan SMA sepertinya begitu-begitu saja, belum ada yang special bagi Ong

 _._

 _._

 _Tok.. tok.. tok_

Terlihat Daniel yang sudah menguncir poninya keatas dan memakai seragam basket SMP-nya, kata Daniel itu adalah baju ternyaman untuk tidur

"kau sudah siapkan data untuk lapor diri club dance ?"

"iya sudah, ternyata woojin juga ikut club itu"

"ooow, mmm Ong apa kau pernah mendengar siswa bernama Minhyun ?"

"nngg sepertinya, wae ?"

"anniya"

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Telfon Kaleng**

.

.

.

 _Cast :_

Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Wanna One Members

 _Summary:_

Daniel dan Ong yang berteman sejak kecil selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun saat beranjak dewasa Daniel bertemu dengan Minhyun, namja yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik.

"sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tok.. tok.. tok_

Terlihat Daniel yang sudah menguncir poninya keatas dan memakai seragam basket SMP-nya, kata Daniel itu adalah baju ternyaman untuk tidur

"kau sudah siapkan data untuk lapor diri club dance ?"

"iya sudah, ternyata woojin juga ikut club itu"

"ooow, mmm Ong apa kau pernah mendengar siswa bernama Minhyun ?"

"nngg sepertinya, wae ?"

"anniya" jawab Daniel singkat, obrolan mereka malam ini hanyalah seputar komik One Peace, mungkin itu menghabiskan waktu sekitar 37 menit.

.

.

 _Dikantin sekolah_

Ong, Woojin dan Jaehwan sedang duduk dibangku pojok kantin sambil makan ramyun bersama

"omo ! prince of wind" mata Jaehwan langsung melotot dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu namja, Ong dan Woojin saling tatap, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat Jaehwan

"kalian tidak tau prince of wind ?" Jaehwan seperti paham dengan pemikiran dua temannya yang sedikit lemot

"namja itu bernama Hwang Minhyun, dia dijuluki prince of wind, entah dari mana julukan itu. Tapi jika dilihat dari fisiknya dia memang sempurna seperti seorang pangeran dan pembawaannya yang tenang membuat sejuk seperti angin, maka dari itu ia dijuluki Prince of wind. Baru kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan lama" Jaehwan menopang pipinya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, tentu saja dengan bibir yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

" _oooh jadi ini namja yang dimaksud Daniel"_ ucap Ong dalam hati

Ia memperhatikan Minhyun secara seksama. Tubuh tinggi dengan kulit yang putih, rambut hitam pekat dengan muka yang mungil, bibir pink merona yang selalu tersenyum tiap kali ia disapa.

 _Kenapa Daniel menanyakan namja ini ?_

Malam harinya saat Daniel dan Ong melakukan telfon kaleng, Ong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya perihal Minhyun ke Daniel, penasaran.

"aku melihat Minhyun tadi siang dikantin"

"jinjja ? aah andai saja aku tidak disuruh mengantarkan dokumen ke ruang guru, pasti aku bisa melihatnya juga"

"kau ? sebegitunya"

"menurut mu ia bagaimana ?"

"mana ku tau, aku kan tidak sekelas dengannya, bukannya ia juga beda kelas dari mu ?"

"memang sih, aku bertemu dia di perpus, saat itu aku harus melengkapi tugas, dan ia yang menolong ku untuk mencarikan buku, dia baik bukan ?"

"apa menjadi penjaga perpus adalah kerja sampingannya ? kenapa ia bisa menghafal semua buku"

"karena ia suka membaca, tidak seperti mu yang ke perpus hanya untuk tidur siang"

"eeeeey !"

"dia… benar seperti pangeran, prince of wind"

Daniel terlihat tengah membayangkan seseorang dan tersenyum sambil pandangannya terpaku pada pucuk tanaman yang ada di jendela kamarnya, Ong hanya memandangi Daniel tanpa berani berspekulasi apa-apa.

Mungkin karena Ong sudah mencurigai gelagat Daniel terhadap Minhyu, sekarang ia lebih peka pada keadaan sekitar.

Seperti pada saat ia melewati kelas Daniel, sempat-sempatnya ia mencuri pandang agar bisa melihat aktivitas yang Daniel lakukan.

Mengintip ponsel Daniel tiap kali ia membukanya didekat Ong.

Atau bahkan menghafal keberadaan Minhyun yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya, jaga-jaga kalau saja Daniel akan menuju kearah yang sama.

Daniel tidak banyak bercerita mengenai Minhyun, atau mungkin karena Ong yang tidak tertarik untuk bertanya apakah hubungan mereka sudah semakin dekat, ralat, bukan tidak tertarik tapi Ong takut jika ia mendengar cerita yang akan mengejutkanya.

Talk less do more, ia takut Daniel yang diam namun sekalinya memberikan kabar adalah mengenai hubungan nya dengan Minhyun yang sudah berstatus pacar.

Tapi kali ini, Ong lagi-lagi harus menghadapi kegundahannya seorang diri tanpa ada yang tau, termasuk Daniel

"tadaaaa" daniel memperlihatkan serangkai nomer ditelfonnya yang diberinama _Minhyun-ie_ dengan emote rubah

"aku baru saja bertukar nomer hp dengan Minhyun"

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

**Telfon Kaleng**

.

.

.

 _Cast :_

Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Wanna One Members

 _Summary:_

Daniel dan Ong yang berteman sejak kecil selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun saat beranjak dewasa Daniel bertemu dengan Minhyun, namja yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik.

"sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa.

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"tadaaaa" Daniel memperlihatkan serangkai nomer ditelfonnya yang diberinama _Minhyun-ie_ dengan emote rubah

"aku baru saja bertukar nomer hp dengan Minhyun"

"oh" tanggap Ong yang kebingungan sekaligus kaget, bisa-bisanya Daniel bergerak cepat seperti ini

"oh ? hanya oh ?"

"memang apa yang special dari itu ?" Tanya Ong malas

"mmm mungkin karena aku menyukainya"

Ong langsung menengok kearah Daniel yang sedang berjalan disampingnya

"hehe jangankan nomer hp, kalau org yang kau sukai sudah ingat nama mu saja itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan bukan ?" Daniel menatap langit sore yang kala itu seperti mendukung perasaanya yang sedang bahagia

"kau, sungguh ?"

"aku, tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti Minhyun, ia membuat hari-hari ku tenang seperti angin dimusim semi"

"aish, igemwoya ! aku merinding mendengarnya, kau tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Minhyun"

"apa sih ? teman mu ini sedang jatuh cinta, berikan masukan yang positive !"

"aaah terserah lah !" langkah Ong semakin cepat dan meninggalkan Daniel dibelakang

Semalaman Ong terus memikirkan ucapan Daniel tadi sore, mengapa ia dengan jujurnya mengatakan rasa suka terhadap Minhyun tanpa berfikir apa-apa.

"apa yang ia lakukan ? kenapa ia seperti ini ? kita selalu bersama dan ia tidak pernah mengeluh apa-apa, harusnya itu saja cukup bukan ?"

"memang apa yang ia tau tentang Minhyun sampai-sampai ia merasa tenang didekatnya, apa mereka selalu bersama juga ?! aaah, pantas saja disekolah Daniel jarang terlihat, ia berduaan dengan Minhyun rupanya"

Pikiran Ong semakin kacau, ia berspekulasi sendiri.

"kemana anak itu ? kenapa ia tidak melemparkan telfon kaleng kepada ku ? apa ia sedang telfonan dengan Minhyun ?! YA ! KANG DANIEL ! AWAS KAU YA ! SEGAMPANG ITU MELUPAKAN KU !"

Gerutu Ong dalam hati sambil mondar-mandir didepan jendela kamarnya, yang ia lihat hanyalah jendela kamar Daniel yang tertutup rapat.

.

.

 _Keesokan harinya disekolah_

Ong masih saja memikirkan Daniel, terlebih mereka tidak berangkat bersama pagi ini

"wae Ong?" Tanya Woojin

"apa kau melihat Daniel ?"

"aniya, wae ?"

"sepertinya aku melihatnya" jawab Jaehwan

"odiya ?"

"aula, bersama Minhyun"

"APA ? MEREKA SEDANG APA ?" Ong tampak emosi

"MOLLA ! issh, sepertinya Daniel sedang membantu Minhyun merapikan tempat untuk pertunjukan seni, itu adalah acara ekskul photographer bulan besok" jelas Jaehwan yang sedikit kesal karena diteriaki Ong

"argh ! otte ?!" Ong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya gemas

"wae ?" Tanya Woojin kembali

"kenapa kau selalu tanya kenapa ? aku sendiri juga tidak tau aku kenapa ! aku.. aku.. aish !" Ong menutup kepalanya dengan almamater dan Woojin semaki bingung, baru saja Woojin mau bertanya namun sudah dilarang oleh Jaehwan

"aah sudah sudah, jangan bertanya kenapa lagi" ucap Jaehwan

.

.

 _Sore harinya diruang dance_

Ong, Woojin dan Daniel sedang bersiap-siap latihan. Daniel dengan santainya membuka baju didepan Ong dan berjalan melewatinya dengan bertelanjang dada.

Ong terpana, terdiam melihat Daniel yang memamerkan tubuh atletis dan kulit putih mulusnya

"sejak kapan ia mempunyai tubuh sebagus itu ?"

"hah ? ia sudah punya itu sejak lama, kita sendirikan yang melihat prosesnya" jawab Woojin

"kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu ?"

"ia kan sering membuka bajunya dihadapan mu, kau ini bagaimana"

"kemana saja aku ?"

"… kau gila" Woojin meninggalkan Ong sendirian diruang ganti

Setelah melalukan latihan selama 3 jam, tiga serangkai ini beristirahat di tangga sekolah sambil meminum sekaleng soda

"besok hari sabtu, kita jadi melihat dance battle kan ?" Woojin memulai pembicaraan

"oh iya, aku kesana sekitar jam 110.00 ya" Ong menanggapi

"kau bersama Ong kan Daniel ?"

"nngg sepertinya besok aku tidak ikut" Daniel menjawab dengan kikuk

"wae ? ini kan acara yang kita tunggu sejak lama, kenapa mendadak kau tidak ikut ?" Woojin menunggu penjelasan

"mmm aku ingin menemani Mihyun hunting foto untuk pameran bulan besok, mianhae"

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

**Telfon Kaleng**

.

.

.

 _Cast :_

Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Wanna One Members

 _Summary:_

Daniel dan Ong yang berteman sejak kecil selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun saat beranjak dewasa Daniel bertemu dengan Minhyun, namja yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik.

"sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa.

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah melalukan latihan selama 3 jam, tiga serangkai ini beristirahat di tangga sekolah sambil meminum sekaleng soda

"besok hari sabtu, kita jadi melihat dance battle kan ?" Woojin memulai pembicaraan

"oh iya, aku kesana sekitar jam 10.00 ya" Ong menanggapi

"kau bersama Ong kan Daniel ?"

"nngg sepertinya besok aku tidak ikut" Daniel menjawab dengan kikuk

"wae ? ini kan acara yang kita tunggu sejak lama, kenapa mendadak kau tidak ikut ?" Woojin menunggu penjelasan

"mmm aku ingin menemani Mihyun hunting foto untuk pameran bulan besok, mianhae"

Ong yang mendengar itu tampak kesal dan marah, tanpa basa-basi ia langsung meninggalkan Daniel dan bergegas untuk pulang. Daniel sudah keterlaluan.

.

.

Ong tetap datang keacara dance battle sendirian tanpa Daniel, persetan dengan orang yang sedang kasmaran itu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ia kesal.

Woojin yang memang sudah berteman dengan Ong sejak lama, kali ini sepertinya peka terhadap situasi yang sedan Ong rasakan. Disaat mereka sedang makan siang bersama, Woojin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"kau memikirkan Daniel ?"

"apa ? namja menyebalkan itu ? jangan harap"

"ooh" Woojin diam, ia tau sebenarnya Ong sangat ingin cerita, tunggu saja, nanti juga dia akan cerita dengan sendirinya

"aku tidak habis fikir dengan Daniel" benar prediksi Woojin, baru lima menit didiami Ong sudah tidak tahan untuk bercerita

"semudah itu dia membatalkan janji kita hanya untuk Minhyun, memang Minhyun semenarik apa sih ?!"

"menemani hunting foto ? sejak kapan ia suka melakukan hal itu, menemani ku foto studio untuk audisi saja ia tidak sabaran"

"kita kan selalu bersama, kenapa ia lebih Memilih minhyun dibanding aku hah ?"

"Daniel gila ! Daniel bodoh ! mudah sekali ia dibodohi seperti ini !"

"siapa yang dibodohi siapa ?" Woojin angkat bicara, gemas dengan temannya yang selalu memojoki Daniel

"lihat diri mu Ong, kau seperti yeoja yang sedang cemburu"

"Park Woojin !"

"memang benar, kau bilang Daniel bodoh, kau juga Ong ! kau bodoh"

Ong diam, menunggu penjelasan lebih dari Woojin

"kau bodoh karena kau tidak menyadari apa yang sedang kau rasakan adalah perasaan cemburu. Kau cemburu melihat orang yang selama ini ada disisi mu menghilang"

"aku tidak cemburu !" Ong cemberut

"kau merasa tersaingi oleh Minhyun, selama ini Daniel hanya mengejar mu tapi tidak kau hiraukan. Dan sekarang, kau baru merasakan kehilangannya"

"yang kau rasakan itu cemburu Ong Seungwoo, kau baru merasakannya karena Daniel baru meninggalkan mu, selama ini Daniel hanya fokus terhadap mu dan kau terbiasa akan hal itu"

Ong diam, mencoba mencocokan pendapat Woojin dengan apa yang ia alami

"jujurlah Ong, jangan seperti ini. Kau menyalahkan orang lain, padahal kau sendiri tidak jujur, bagaimana orang lain tau akan perasaan mu jika kau diam saja. Dari pada kau mendiami Daniel, lebih baik kau jujur padanya, mungkin hubungan kalian akan menjadi lebih baik"

"kau menyukai Daniel dalam diam, itu yang ku lihat selama ini" Woojin mengakhiri kalimatnya

"jadi aku harus apa ?" tanya Ong sedikit kebingungan, maklum saat ini otaknya stuck dengan semua perkataan Woojin yang membuatnya sadar

"namja ini, bodoh sekali jika sedang jatuh cinta. Ya ungkapkan perasaan mu ke Daniel lah ! apalagi yang kau tunggu"

"tapi bagiamanaaaaa ?" rengek Ong

"kalau kau terlalu takut untuk bicara langsung, chat saja"

"kau lupa ? Daniel itu adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan, salah menulis saja chat ku akan diposting ke media sosialnya, dia selalu mengganggu ku"

"ya sudah, lewat telfon"

"aku tidak punya pulsa"

"BODO AMAT WOY !" Woojin gemas

"sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa

Sementara itu Daniel sedang bersenang-senang dengan Minhyun ditaman pusat kota, taman itu dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Minhyun selalu memotret apapun yang ia lihat indah, dan Daniel selalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Minhyun, lihat ini" Daniel menunjukan ulat yang ia bawa dengan setangkai batang bunga

"hahaha imut ya, lihat itu, ulatnya menggeliat" ucap Minhyun dan langsung kembali ke akitivitas memotretnya. Daniel yang ditanggapi demikian hanya bisa tersenyum.

Hari itu berjalan dengan benar-benar tenang, entah mengapa Daniel merindukan Ong. Benar, sikap Minhyun sangat bertolak belakang dengan Ong dan Daniel mulai membandingkan 2 namja itu.

Hidup Daniel memang menjadi tenang tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Daniel tidak sadar jika pemikirannya itu merubahnya menjadi diam, minhyun pun merasakan perubahan Daniel dan mengajaknya untuk duduk sebentar dibangku taman

"hari ini kurang menyenangkan ya ?" Minhyun menyodorkan sebotol minuman

"ah, tidak kok" Daniel menyangkal

"lalu kenapa kau mendadak diam ?"

Daniel tidak menjawab

"apa mungkin karena aku bukan Ong ?"

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter_


	5. Chapter 5

**Telfon Kaleng**

.

.

.

 _Cast :_

Ong Seungwoo x Kang Daniel x Hwang Minhyun

Wanna One Members

 _Summary:_

Daniel dan Ong yang berteman sejak kecil selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, namun saat beranjak dewasa Daniel bertemu dengan Minhyun, namja yang sangat tampan seperti pangeran yang keluar dari dalam komik.

"sayang telfon kaleng itu tidak ada pada ku" ucap Ong dengan putus asa.

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Daniel tidak sadar jika pemikirannya itu merubahnya menjadi diam, Minhyun pun merasakan perubahan Daniel dan mengajaknya untuk duduk sebentar dibangku taman

"hari ini kurang menyenangkan ya ?" Minhyun menyodorkan sebotol minuman

"ah, tidak kok" Daniel menyangkal

"lalu kenapa kau mendadak diam ?"

Daniel tidak menjawab

"apa mungkin karena aku bukan Ong ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Daniel langsung terkejut, ia seperti tertangkap basah karena sedang memikirkan Ong

"tiap kali aku melihat kau pulang sekolah bersama Ong, sepertinya banyak cerita seru yang kalian bicarakan, itu terlihat sangat mengasyikan bagi ku. Ku fikir kita bisa berteman seperti itu, tapi sepertinya kepribadian ku tidak bisa semenyenangkan Ong ya hihihi"

"mianhae Minhyun-ah"

"gwanchana, kau tidak harus berubah menjadi orang lain untuk diterima, benar bukan ? akan menyenangkan jika bisa menjadi diri mu sendiri dihadapan orang lain, dan kalian akan menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing" Minhyun tersenyum

"tapi kita tetap bisa menjadi teman kan ?" Daniel merasa tidak enak hati terhadap Minhyun

"tentu saja ! kita akan saling mendukung, tenanglah" kepribadian Minhyun memang benar-benar hangat, Daniel sangat bersyukur akan hal ini.

Malam harinya Ong pulang sendirian melewati taman depan kompleknya, taman yang sering menjadi tempat bermain semasa ia kecil bersama Daniel.

Sangat jelas di ingatan Ong bagaimana Daniel meniup bekas lukanya akibat terjatuh dari perosotan atau Daniel yang selalu mengalah untuk naik ayunan atau bahkan insiden Daniel yang terjepit jungkat-jungkit.

Masa kecil yang mereka habiskan dengan banyak canda tawa tanpa harus memikirkan rasa cinta satu sama lain, Ong merindukan hal itu.

Ong duduk diayunan taman, sendirian, hatinya kacau memikirkan hal apa saja yang Daniel lewatkan bersama Minhyun, mungkin sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran.

Mati saja kau Ong, mati saja kau dengan perasaan yang akan selalu membuat hatimu serasa menciut karena sakit.

Ong memainkan pasir dengan sepatunya, ia tidak sanggup mengangkat palanya, ini terasa berat.

 _Tuk_

Sebuah kaleng jatuh tepat dihadapannya, seperti ada orang yang sengaja melempar kearah Ong. Tunggu, ada tali yang melekat ke kaleng itu dan nampaknya sering ia lihat.

Ong menengadahkan palanya, mencari sosok yang sepertinya bisa ia tebak.

Benar saja, Daniel sudah berdiri disebrangnya sambil memegang kaleng satunya lagi, sontak Ong langsung mengambil kaleng didekatnya.

"wae ?" Ong memulai pembicaraan

"kenapa kau ditaman sendirian ?"

"hati ku sedang kacau, kau sendiri kenapa ketaman dan membawa telfon kaleng ?"

"aku mencari mu" jawab Daniel yang sukses membuat Ong terperangah, ia tidak salah dengar bukan

"tadi aku sempat kerumah mu, tapi bibi bilang kau belum pulang. Jadi aku sengaja keluar untuk menemui mu dan ternyata kau ada disini"

Mereka terdiam, hanya sesekali terdengar suara daun yang terhembus oleh angin

"maafkan aku ong.. maafkan aku yang meninggalkan mu"

"kenapa kau minta maaf ? kau jadian dengan Minhyun ?"

"anniya" jawab Daniel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku hanya berteman dengannya, dan aku menyadari jika bukan Minhyun lah yang aku inginkan. Mungkin aku hanya penasaran dengan Minhyun karena sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria sepertinya, hanya sebatas itu… aku merindukan mu Ong"

Ong semakin terdiam, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa

"aku bisa menjadi diri ku sendiri dihadap mu tanpa harus ada yang ku tutupi. aku kurang cocok dengan kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja, akan lebih menarik jika dijalani bersama mu"

"Ong Seungwoo, aku menyukai mu, aku menyekuai mu sejak lama dan tidak ada yang berubah. Aku menyukai mu"

Tangan Ong menjadi dingin, fikirannya kosong seketika

"pabbo, pabboya namja" hanya itu yang bisa Ong katakan

Gemas dengan jawaban itu, Daniel membanting kalengnya, dengan sedikit berteriak ia mengatakan

"YA ! NAEGA JEONGMAL PABOYA NAMJA ! maka dari itu ! harusnya kau mendampingi ku" suara Daniel makin merendah

…

"aku tidak mendengar" jawab Ong cuek

"Ong Seungwoo, mau kah kau melengkapi ku ?"

…

"melengkapi semua kebodohan ku, melengkapi hari-hari ku dengan sifat ceroboh mu yang menjadikan ku seperti dibutuhkan, melengkapi tangan ku yang selama ini belum pernah menggenggam siapa pun dengan erat"

Mereka terdiam …

"aah jinjja, ternyata aku menyukai mu sejak lama, sejak kita bermain telfon kaleng" Daniel menundukan kepalanya

"nado"

"nde ?" Daniel seperti tersihir dengan satu kata, ia coba memastikan lagi dan menatap Ong secara inten

"nado, selama ini aku juga menyukai mu, aku juga merindukan mu Kang Daniel"

"WOAH ! o Ong Seongwoo, woah !" Daniel gugup

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja mereka perbincangkan, Daniel berlari kecil ke arah Ong dan langsung memeluk namja itu dengan erat

"jangan coba untuk melihat orang lain lagi, arraso !" Ong mengucapkan perintahnya

"arraso ! tidak akan pernah" kata Daniel sambil mengecup pucuk kening Ong dengan sayang

 _._

 _._

 _Tuk Tuk Tuk_

Ong membuka jendela kamarnya dan mengambil kaleng yang dilempar Daniel dari sebrang kamar

"Ong Seungwoo…"

"ya ?"

"saranghae"

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
